Invader Batman
by invderofdeath
Summary: Grace visits Gotham City to spend time with biological uncle. But when she runs into a good friend will Grace e getting more than she asked for? I suck at summiares
1. Chapter 1

**I only own Grace Tall**

3rd person POV

Grace was in the car on the way to her uncle's mansion (this is her biological uncle, her mom was adopted) in Gotham city. Alfred drove the car up the road until the beautiful mansion came to view; it was old and had a long drive way. A man came out wearing a normal business man suit, a simple evergreen colored tie, with a pair of black pants and jacket.

"Grace, how have you been?" Uncle Bruce came over and shook her hand.

"Good, it's been a long time hasn't?" The 15 year old greeted her uncle like an adult.

"Yes it has. Come on in" Uncle Bruce lead her in to the mansion and in to a big room; it had a creamy white colored walls, candles filled the room, and a deep red bed. Alfred followed with Grace's langue and set it down by the fireplace. Grace unpacked and went into her own bathroom just a meter away from the bookshelf to put her stuff in there right places. Grace looked in the mirror, her curly locks of dark brown matched her expression perfectly; brave and kind. She looked at her straighter; _I haven't used that since the last day at my old house. _Grace thought this as she grabbed the straighter and started to straighten her hair.

**1 hour of straitening hair**

Grace looked at herself put her hair in a pony tail and headed out the door to the city…

**A/N the invader zim cast will show up in the next chapter, you had to read half Irkens before this because you then won't know what's going on. And to those who read it, this is like a time where they don't have Tak trying to kill Grace…**


	2. Chapter 2

Grace walked into the bookstore in town center; the long bookshelves made of cherry wood held tons of books. Grace went to the bookshelf that held the mangas and comic books; she searched the shelf until she found the JtHM books. On the other side of the bookstore in the history area, a little green boy named Zim was looking for this planet's weaknesses. Zim had his head in a book about the history of Gotham City, _Who is this __**batman? **_Zim thought as he turned the page that answered his question, _Batman is the hero of Gotham City, saving this city numbers of times; we don't know his true name._ Zim repeated the line five times, _It seems that this batman maybe a threat to the mission. _The Irken thought reading the rest of the page. Zim turned around and saw Grace looking at the back of a book; she was wearing a black tank top with a red rose petal dripping blood with a pair of jean booty shorts and converse. Her dark brown hair was straightened and put in a pony tail, and she wore grey eye shadow. Grace walked over to the check stand and bought the books. She was on her way out when she spot a familiar looking Irken.

"Zim? What are you doing here?" Grace asked _We live hours from here! What would he being doing here?_

"The AMZINGING ZIM! Is here to learn about more of these 'cities'." Zim answered with the usual yelling when he said his name.

"I shouldn't have asked…" Grace told herself as she walked out the door. Zim walked out about a few hours later (around 8) and headed down the streets. About ten men wearing clown masks and holding money and guns ran past him, saying stuff 'Run it's him' and 'SHIT! I told you he would come'. A man that looked like a messed up clown was shooting at something behind him; he grabbed Zim and held the gun to Zim's head.

"Come any closer and I shoot!" The messed up clown said.

"GET YOUR FITLHY HYOMAN HANDS OFF ZIM!" Zim yelled at the Joker.

"Let the kid go." A man came visible he wore all black and had neat gadgets. Grace came behind the Joker holding a knife and a shot gun.

"LET GO OF ZIM, NOW! YOU PICE OF SHIT!" Grace yelled as she stabbed the messed up clown in the shoulder.

"And if you touch him again, I kill you" Grace took her lucky knife out of the Joker's shoulder and pulled Zim out of his hands.

"Miss, be more careful next time." Batman said to Grace.

"Don't tell me to be careful. I live like this almost every day I know what I'm dealing with."

"No you don't."

"Yes, I do. You realize I been taught to shot, and I have a license to kill"

"Still be careful."

"You don't even know me!" Grace said as she walked off.

"You know her?" Batman asked Zim.

"Yes, I date her boyfriend's sister, we live next door to each other, and we are good friends" Zim answered and then walked off to the motel he was staying at.


End file.
